Twisted Fate
by mh10anthony
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock is a simple teenager in the modern world. But everything soon takes a turn for the worst as hellish minions called zombies suddenly rise and wipes half of the earth's population. Now he's on the run, with a few of his friends, striving for survival in this godforsaken world. But in this world, what can surivors do in order to live another day?
1. Chapter 1: The perfect moment

**PREVIOUSLY NAMED THE APOCALYPSE.  
**

**Story's summary: Fear was once an invisible thing, sweeping through lives, not staying in one place. But fear has finally evolved. Fear is now in the form of the living, it's rotted flesh, dead eyes and cannibalistic ways sinking it's teeth into anything that moves. But this time, fear is her to stay.**

**When the world has gone to hell and three quarter of the world's population are mindless souls, what can survivors do inorder to survive? What can can an unfortunate barely turned adult do in the hellish world of the Zombie Apocalypse. (Summary couldn't fit in the summary area.)**

**Authors note at the bottom. **

**Volume I: The beginning of the end.**

**Volume Summary: God promised the resurrection of the dead. No one knew what he had in mind until he showed us all…. **

**Rated T: Mild gore and blood, use of drugs, suggestive sexual themes and frequent voilence. Not for the squeamish... But i assure you there is no vivid details of gorey scenes. **

**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon is the rightful property of Dreamworks. **

* * *

Hiccup slams the door of his silver Porsche Cayman, sighing as his bag is thrown onto the passenger's seat. He absentmindedly glides his hand on the steering wheel, his luminous ruby eyes gazing at the clear sky.

Another day, another term.

A key turns and an engine roars to life. He floors the accelerator, embracing the sounds it makes.

"Whirr! Whirr!"

One of the many perks of being the Mayor's son. Anything at his feet, from the newest gadgets to the latest of technology. Though he does have cash upon cash, he never learns to spend it freely. But his car says otherwise.

He switches gear and the Porsche shot off, the gleamy car magnetizing dreamy eyes. Another thing he hates, attention. The more eyes on him, the more awkward he becomes. He is on the green bars of awkwardness already, says his friend Fishlegs, but according to his dear friend, eyes make his awkwardness rockets to the red bars. "Oh, wont that be great." He told his friend.

"No traffic, well this ought to be my lucky day." He grumbled to no one in particular.

He takes a left turn and is instantly greeted by green gates. Berk's High. Just one more year of this place and he's off to college. Hopefully, he won't see any similar faces there.

He drives slower, eyes observant. He steers into an empty parking space. Suddenly, a black Nissan Titan 2013 races to his destination. He yelps, instinct taking over as the brakes is floored.

The driver of the Titan sniggers. He could recognize that voice from distances away.

"Ops, sorry cuz, I guess you will always be slowpoke." The driver said, his meaty hands resting leisurely on the window's sill. Snotlout Jorgenson, a seventeen year old boy that has more muscles than brains. With his muscular body and his well-toned abs he has no shortage of any female companion what so ever. His blue eyes stare at his cousin, cracked lips holding a smirk. Hiccup reverses, out of sight in a second.

"Is it me, or is that twig different."

"He isn't a twig anymore, Snotlout." said Ruffnut, her voice dreamy. Her hip-length golden locks and her curvaceous body make her one of the top wanted girl in school. She of course isn't interested in relationships.

"Why bother with them when it will end in heartbreak anyway," she once told Snotlout after he had hopelessly hit on her on the first few weeks of grade 11. Ruffnut, though a nearly grown woman, still loves to prank people. Since she was a little kid she loved it. Nothing has changed during the years. She is and forever will be a prankster.

'Oh oh, did you catch a disease." A 17 year old boy said, retreating from his sister like she had the plaque. Tuffnut, the male twin of Ruffnut, the prankster of Berk, the title he had bestowed on himself after winning an unofficial prank war. With his golden hair tied in a long braid and his green eyes staring at his sister in a joking way, his annoyance level is beyond tolerant.

"He has grown. I like that." Ruffnut said, still staring the direction the Porsche went, her soft voice making her brother frown.

"He's still a twig to me." Snotlout said, his eyes radiating uncertainty. He has to say, his cousin has change during the summer. The twig like boy is no more. It's like the boy had transformed into a handsome male. No, no such thought in Snotlout mind.

Over the summer his cousin had indeed hit a major growth spurt. His carefree hair was still unattended, but it suited his filled round face. The freckles are fainter, eyes shines brighter and his body has found some muscle. Not enough for a football player standard, but enough to be noticeable. His cousin is a threat and family or not he has to eliminate the spark before the fire spread. For no one can steal spotlight from Snotface Snotlout.

* * *

Hiccup exits the car, dangling his bag on his back. His long thighs barely take a few steps before his friend attacks him.

"Hey there Hiccup how's it been?" Fishlegs, a hulk of a boy. The once bloated face is now a masculine squared jaw. His thick eyelash and observant nature makes him a treasure to hold dare. The opposite sex had surrendered after two years of flirting with him. The guy was old fashioned, he knew because of his good looks and muscles of a steroid abusing weight lifter had made the girls hooked. He isn't taking any piece of it.

"Ahh, same old same old."

"Went to dare Ol' Wrinkly huh?"

"Don't remind me." Ol' Wrinkly, a retired lawyer and now a fortune teller, is the strongest a man can be at his age. At age ninety, he can still ride a bike. "He says the world is ending and what God promised will finally happen." The duo routes their way to the doors.

"What does God promised?" Fishlegs asks, his enchanting voice pulling a pair of heavily pampered eyes to him. The girl gasps as her eyes settle on the smaller male. Suddenly like a chain of event, her friends' glances turn into gasps.

"Wow Hiccup, their looking at you." Fishlegs mumbles.

"I can see that Fishlegs." Hiccup says, his cheeks heating like a furnace. The floor becomes quite interesting to stare at, an awkward half smile on his lips.

"Walk faster Fishlegs." His friend compels to his wishes. Pairs of eyes had dwindled to the second digits.

11, 12, 13 Hiccup counts. His counting is disturbed as the school doors came into view. Three inches away, two inch, one. In a swift motion Hiccup pulls the door open and slams it behind him.

"BAMMM!"

Out of the frying pan, into the fire.

Startled students suddenly jerk their heads to the boy.

There was absolute silence.

Even a pin's fall could be heard. Hiccup body begins to heat up, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His trembling hands clutch his bag's straps. He side glances towards his friend only to discover he is truly alone in this situation. He mentally slaps himself when he remembers he had literally slammed the school's door on his friend. He has some apologizing to do later.

"Uh, morning." He awkwardly says, rubbing the back of his head. No movement, no halting of eye contact.

"Hiccup?" asks a blond haired girl, her body fit for a cheerleader.

"Uh, hi-uh- Effie." Students gasp like if they had seen a miracle, and judging by the girls, it was their dreams' miracle. They murmured and gossip to their friends, but silence enveloped them as the girl, Effie, approached him, her expert smile seductive like never before.

"Well have you grown hot stuff."

These girls are crazy; one semester they were ignoring him and the next it's like they're worshipping him like a god. Girls are confusing beings, too confusing for him. He didn't miss that flirty glint in her eyes. What do you do when a hot cheerleader approach you? Well for Hiccup, we'll just be well; Hiccup.

"Oh thank you I guess." He stuttered, shaking his head repeatedly.

"You look so adorable Hiccup." The girl giggles. "You should do that more often. How does Friday night sound; when it's more private?" She says, glaring around at her audiences. The hottest girl at school definitely needs the best. Why should she stop at just Snotlout when she can have a whole new level of handsomeness bundled into an adorable package? "Just me and you, a table for two." she winks.

"Uh okay uh-"

"Great! See you Friday." She girl brightly smiles, her dimples enhancing her beauty. She practically skips off to class. "It's a date." She says in a sing song voice, sticking her tongue out at one of those daggers like glares.

Hiccup is bewildered. His head aches to process what happened? Him? Landing a date? On the first day of school? For Christ sakes, girls really are crazy. As he walks to his first class, Chemistry, the people revert to their task. As he passes the teens, the girls' stare. As much as he hates attention he somehow likes it…..

This ought to be an interesting term.

* * *

"I told you, she asked me out. I didn't have time for an answer." Hiccup rants on for the hundredth time, his annoyance at Fishlegs increasing.

"So, you're telling me that you landed a date with the hottest girl in school?" Fishlegs asks. It is unbelievable. This has to be some joke, but then again Hiccup doesn't pull pranks like these. That's the twins' job.

Hiccup throws the bag down on his seat, him following shortly after. He slouches, groaning before nodding.

"Ok, I'll take your word. I'll see for myself Friday."

"You won't have to do that." Hiccup says

"But why?"

"Because I won't be going Fishlegs."

"But that's insane. It's a one in a life time opportunity. You know how many guys would die to be in your position."

"Then they can die and I can take their place." Hiccup snaps. "It's my first day in the spotlight and I hate it. Will it make sense to say if I sort of like it too or would that be crazy?"

"I don't think you're crazy," Fishlegs grumbles. "I just think you like the attention but you don't know what to do with it."

Fishlegs gazes at his friend as he ponders on the thought. Fishlegs claims a seat side his friend. "You might actually have a point there." Hiccup finally says.

"Like always." Fishlegs boasts.

The bell rings and afterwards a teacher walk in, a woman of twenty six, cherry, young and boobs to die for. She peers through her glasses, releasing a button on her grey uniform, smirking as the males shift uncomfortably in their seats. She takes a seat and crosses her meaty legs, her black skirts too short for a teacher.

"Good morning class and I hope you had a wonderful summer." The teacher says.

"Oh I did Jeanette." Snotlout flirts, "But it would have been so better with you."

"Well I'm terribly sorry Snotface but I was busy." She says, observing her nails in a bored way. The student giggles, instantly silenced by a raise of a hand. It was then Hiccup noticed that the twins were also present in Chemistry. Oh great, just what he needed.

"As I was saying, there is a new student transferred to this school."

"Is she pretty?" Tuffnut blurts.

"Is she hot?" Snotlout adds.

"You perverts will have to see for yourself." The giggles rise with each second. "I hope that you'll treat her in a friendly way. May I present to you, meet the great, the talented, the feisty Astrid Hofferson.

A teenager walks in and Hiccup's heart skips a beat. Silence cloaks the room and eyes widen, some gasping. There, in all her glory, stood a being like unlike any other. Her vivid blue eyes slowly observe the room, passing from student to student, until settling on Hiccup.

On that moment, something clicked into place.

It's like strike by lightning, although the rush of feeling cannot be put into words. It's like every vessel in their body are electrocuted, their skin starts to heat like a furnace, and their eyes are like magnets. A strange feeling rushes from the bottom of their hearts, rushing to their brains and suddenly to all parts of their body; form hair tips to their toes. Suddenly they are light headed, and paralyzed, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Astrid, Astrid you can go to your seat now." Astrid snaps back to reality. She walks to a vacant seat, head held low, ignoring the way her spine tingles. She ignores the mysterious boy at the back of her, convincing herself it was the only vacant seat, although they were two other.

With a click of a finger, the teacher snaps the boys out of their spell.

Hiccup savors the moment to take in this beauty sitting in front of him. Her long golden locks runs like a heavenly river down her spine, her skin is like the creation from the goddess Freya herself, her eyes; those mystic sea deep eyes are hypnotic, like you could be lost in bliss. Her slender frame is present with a delicious curve and her long legs are accompanied by a narrow hip. Her soft red lips suits her rosy cheeks and her thin eyelashes are curved like the crescent shaped moon. All in all, she was a god sent from heaven, a woman to hold dear for an eternity.

The period passed like a flash, Hiccup once in his life abstaining from taking notes and indulging in staring at the girl who had stolen his heart.

* * *

She can feel eyes boring into her back. She shifts in her seat, throwing a swift glance over her shoulders. It was supposed to be a cold stare, but that thought evaporated as her pupils settled on his.

Hiccup eyes widen. The goddess is more beautiful up close. He drops his eyes, racking his brains for something to say. 'Hi, 'Hi' sounds like an ok thing; cool and smooth…. His pupils meet hers, and once again he's lost in her spell.

_"_Lock away Astrid," she tells herself. "This isn't like you." Never in her young life had she ever felt this way before. So why is this boy different than all the rest? "Boys are trouble girl." Her father voice rings throw her head. She of course, being the stubborn child she is, found out the hard way. She closes her eyes, her past like a repetitive nightmare playing in her mind. She snaps back to present, pursing her lips, regaining her composure. She ignores the stare, ignores the feelings and her past. She begins taking notes.

Her hatred for men had returned tenfold.

* * *

Berk is an old fashioned village mostly in the economy. They are houses build like mansions but many old generations prefer to do things the traditional way, in honor of their ancestors. Bartering is still a common practice, hunting, community helping and a village farm. It's an extremely friendly neighborhood. Most of the houses are built the same: two story, balcony, wood and painted in white, except for the Mayor's own. Magazines and land sellers refer to Berk as the kingdom of heaven. It's a peaceful community, no murder, no crime, no danger. It's a place worth living.

Burger king is one of the top places teens travel for a meal. It is situated at the heart of the shopping center. The inhabitants hustle and bustle outside, the sun smiling brightly at the busy town. Glancing through the window of Burger King, one could see two males hunched on either side of a granite table, casually sipping their drinks.

"It was amazing Fishlegs. Just amazing." Hiccup says. Fishlegs squints his eyes in an examining manner. He had seen this reaction in a lot of guys. It always ends in a heartbreak. No way is Fishlegs gonna make his friend suffer the same fate.

"But Hiccup, you barely know the girl."

"I know that Fishlegs. That is why it is so different. She doesn't know me, she doesn't know who I am and I saw the way she reacted when I stared into her eyes." Hiccup rants, plunging his hands in a fit.

"Okay…" Fishlegs says. He occupies himself by taking a chunk off his burger. Then, after he was about to speak, no other than Snotlout Jorgenson barges through the doors of Burger King, followed by the twins.

"Oh great," Hiccup groans, eyes glaring at the intruder. Hiccup tries to make himself unknown, but that plan falters as his cousin halts in front of him and Fishlegs seats.

"Well well well, look who we have here." Snotlout mumbles, smirking.

"Who? Who many guesses do I have?" Tuffnut shouts, his sight jerking all over the place. Ruffnut elbows him in the stomach.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make a joke." Tuffnut mutters, ignoring the tremendous pain welling in his tummy.

"Snotlout, lets just leave him alone for once, please." Pleads Ruffnut, hands on her hips.

"How can he leave me if we were never together," Hiccup says. He flinches as Snotlout gleams at him. But instead of having an angry Snotlout, he has a laughing Snotlout. Snotlout bends over, laughing loudly.

"Well aren't you funny." Snotlout says through chuckles. "And to think I always use to hate you."

"Well I was never in love with you Snotlout." Hiccup says, hoping it would make Snotlout giggle again. Hiccup spots a way to get Snotlout off his back; no way is he going to let this opportunity slide. Once again, Hiccup achieves.

"Oh gods, here, give me some space." Snotlout says, pushing Fishlegs for some space. Tuffnut settles beside Snotlout and Ruffnut throws herself next to Hiccup, much too close for comfort. A couple bonding time later, Astrid Hofferson walks in, pocketing her hands in her tight jeans. Snotlout is mesmerized, so is Tuffnut while Hiccup is awestruck.

What are the odds? First at school, now at Burger King? Astrid avoids the five teens. Snotlout isn't having any of it.

"Hey sexy, why don't you cozy next to me." Snotlout shouts. Astrid snarls, but quickly hides it as a plan settles in her head. She approaches him, a big fat fake smile which Snotlout is too preoccupied in recognizing.

"See, they always fall for the words," Snotlout whispers to Fishlegs, nudging him on his side. Abruptly, a knuckle knocks the living daylight out of him. The teens erupt in laughter.

"Don't you ever call me sexy again."

"Okay," Snotlout says, terrified. Astrid smiles.

"Hey, why don't you sit with us," Ruffnut offered, amaze she has found someone like her. Astrid was about to decline when she glimpses that boy in class. Strange feelings rise in the pit of her stomach. It is useless trying to decline. She plop down beside Hiccup, resting her hands on the table, her elbow slightly grazing Hiccup's.

Hiccup's whole body went up in flames. A simple touch is like the best thing he had ever experience. He was tongue tied once again.

"Uh- Hi." Hiccup manages to say, his cheeks flush. Astrid turns her head towards him. He swear he sees a hint of a smile.

"I'm Astrid." She says, her voice musical.

"Uh- my name- is-is Hiccup," he stutters. Astrid grins, broader this time. She has to say there is something different with this Hiccup guy.

Whatever it is, it is slowly chipping away her hatred for men.

"You live here?" Astrid asks.

"Well technically, no. If I did live here I might as well won't be so boney." Hiccup says, gesturing to himself.

Astrid giggles but cuts it short. _Remember Astrid, always keep your walls up, no matter how charming they might be._" "Mayor's son."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Ahem!" If it wasn't for Snotlout clearing his throat the duo might have been oblivious to the others.

"Don't you wanna know who I am?" Snotlout asks.

"Can I puke instead?" Astrid retorts, earning a few snorts.

And so the teens were introduced. Astrid grew less tense as each minutes unfolded. These people weren't as bad as the one home. A cherry conversation and a few failed flirted attempts with Astrid from Snotlout and the group were becoming fast friends. Hiccup had finally managed a conversation with Astrid without stuttering. For once in his life he had hold a conversation with his cousin. Snotlout realizes Hiccup isn't all that bad. He might later on grow to like the guy.

What a term.

New looks. New friends. And heck, maybe even a girlfriend. The gods might have actually favored him all along.

It's a perfect moment. The six, having a blast of a time.

It's a perfect moment….

Hiccup realizes something, something that makes his bones shiver in fear. It's the perfect moment. Ol' Wrinkly words plays in his head like a ghost story.

"On the darkest day, in the perfect moment. Cherish what you can for you'll never get something like that again. Devils will come and devils will stay… In the perfect moment…"

Hiccup gaping lips quivered. All the light was sucked out of his body, fear remains.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid asks.

"What's gotten into him?" Snotlout asks.

Hiccup pupils automatically shifts to the door. A couple is facing the door, the boy snaking his hands around the girl waist. The door opens and the bell chimes.

A hand grabs the girl's shoulders and teeth sinks into the girl's neck. The girl screams, her boyfriend retreating cowardly. Another bite and the girl fall to the ground, yelling with all her might.

Another bite and there was complete silence.

* * *

**Be warned, dark story. Really dark and I warn you readers and I warn you again: NO ONE IS SAFE. It means anyone can die at any time. This will be divided into volumes holding several chapters each. Each volume will be focusing on a certain perspective in the world of the Zombie Apocalypse but the same characters are present.**

**Cya. **


	2. Chapter 2: Cruel fate

**Volume 1: The beginning of the end**

**Summary: God promised the resurrection of the dead. No one knew what he had in mind until he showed us all. **

**Oh my god please be warned. There is a very detailed paragraph of violence. Skip the part if you're squeamish. It's the second paragraph and they are some other gory events in this chapter. I'm afraid I might have to up the rating…. It's already T ed…. This arrived earlier than I thought it would…. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE REVIEWS. IT IS THAT REASON I UPDATED SO EARLY. EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER SUNDAY.**

**DISCLAIMER: How to train your dragon is the rightful property of DreamWorks Dragon.**

* * *

"Get off her," the boy panics. He's on the verge of tears, shuddering. Everyone is paralyzed, glaring wide-eyed at the scene.

The thing is rotten to nothing, his skull poking out his frail body. It moans as he takes chucks after chunks of meat off the girl. A minute after the thing finishes its meal. It rises, already finding its next target.

"Get away, get away." The boy yells, his voice trembling with fear. The rotted corpse sinks its teeth into the boy trembling flesh, blood leaking from its mouth. He falls on the floor, beside his deceased partner.

Out of all the occupants of burger King, a customer is the first to recover from their shock state.

He pockets his white hands, hazy eyes staring coldly at the thing. He resurfaces his hands, a handgun accompanying it and aims it at the corpse.

"Get off him or I won't hesitate to shoot." He says, long brown bangs falling into his sight.

Snotlout was the second.

"Wow wow wow," he says, "You can't be serious to shoot that guy."

"Does it look like I'm making a joke here," the gunman barks. Snotlout remains silent.

"Back away from the boy or I'll shoot." the man says, his soft experienced voice easing the fear in the room.

"I said stop eating the boy face goddamn it!" the man yells, advancing towards the thing. It pays no attention to the screaming man; it's too busy savoring its meal.

The thing lazily stands, moaning and groaning and stumbles to the gunman.

"You can't do this," blurts Astrid.

"You're committing murder!" yells Snotlout. The teens' words fall on deaf ears.

Deep breathe, aim and pull.

The shot splits through the customers' ear drum, the bullet seeking its way into the thing's chest. It still stands.

"What the hell." Another shot, this time right at the heart and the same results.

"Stop it, stop it, you're hurting my child's ears," wails a lady, hunching over her child, palms covering the child's ears while blood freely seeps through her finger crease...

"BANG BANG!" The gunman is sweating, his hands shaking. What kind of creature is this? What kind of thing can survive four bullets?

"Of course," Hiccup whispers, his mind racing faster than a speeding bullet. "It has to be the head," Hiccup murmurs, mind in a trance.

"It has to be the head," Hiccups says, sprinting towards the gunman.

"Like a what? Like a-." The man's words are lost. Like a what? Rotten flesh? Dead eyes? Cannibalistic ways? Can take bullets after bullets? There is no mistaking it.

A shiver runs up each and every body's spine.

"Like a zombie," Hiccup finishes. Everyone gazes at Hiccup like if he had grown a second head.

"Watch out!" yells the man. Suddenly the thing lunges at Hiccup. It grabs Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup lost his balance and he falls to the ground. The zombie repeatedly snaps its jaw as it gets closer to Hiccup's neck and even dangerously closer.

So this is it. This is the end of Hiccup's life.

"BOOM!" The zombie falls lifeless to Hiccup's body, how it should have stayed all along.

Hiccup breathes briskly, staring at the thing that could have ended his life. He throws it off his body, stands upright, and brushes the blood off his clothes.

"Uh- thank you I guess."

"Are you bitten, scratched, anything?" the man asks, eyes scanning Hiccup roughly.

"No, I'm not." Hiccup mumbles.

Hiccup glances to his colleagues.

"Well this is a sight for sore eyes." The teens stand transfix, eyes sparkling with terror. A moment of silence, and Hiccup fear they will forever be in shock.

"Is," starts Astrid.

"That," continues Ruffnut

"A," says Tuffnut.

"Zombie," ends Fishlegs.

"What do you think?" asks Hiccup.

"I'm not making any joke here Hiccup," snaps Astrid. She suddenly wishes she had shut her mouth as hurt flashes before her. He nods.

"Ok now that's done, we got to get out of here," says the man, checking his ammo count.

As if the dead were waiting for them to escape they slam their decomposing body onto the door, hammering with bloody hands. Two other join them.

"Back door," yells Hiccup. Everyone, now in their right minds, turns. But what greets them is a shocking sight. The woman is on the floor, cocooning her son in her arms, as the dead leisurely tear the flesh off her bones.

As the six routes their way to the back door, five other zombies emerge.

"Shit!" The man paces back and front, at lost for what to do.

They're trap, a horde of zombie hammering on the door and the next set stumbling to their backs.

"Shit! We're trap!" yells the man. "SHIT!"

"Not yet," Hiccup says. He bolts to a chair, clasping his long fingers on the edges. "Snotlout, help me with this." With the combine forces of Hiccup and Snotlout they manage to lift the chair. "Into the window." They heave the chair into the window.

The man is the first to react; he jumps over the window, which previously had the glass Hiccup and Snotlout smashed.

Always look before you leap. The man underestimates the dead. As he glances around his environment five pale hands grabs his jacket. What a juicy meal he made...

The man screams alert the teens how dangerous the world became. This crazy world that they have to spend their unfortunate life in will never be who it used too, never will they chill in the beach, or play a leisurely game of football, or enjoy parties, or cozy on the chair watching TV. No, everything from now and forever more will be dangerous; it's not any game anymore. There's only one life you can have. It's life or death.

Hiccup peeks outside. "It's clear." Hiccup jumps, out of Burger King and into the Zombie Apocalypse. The other teens soon follow. Suddenly, as Snotlout, the last to jump, was willing to jump, fingers clutch his meaty shoulders.

"No." yells Tuffnut. Snotlout elbows the dead in its head, turns and kicks it in the abdomen.

"Get off me you deceased motherf-."

"Come on Snotlout," yells an equally impatient and terrified Astrid.

"Wait," pleads a strained voice, sounding on the verge of death. The teens jerk their heads to the man.

"Take this," the man from the restaurant groans, tossing his gun with his only attached hand left. "Live, live to see another day."

And so Hiccup receives the gun, feeling a thrill of leadership overtaking him as the gun rest in his palms. As he stares a second at each teen, horror is written all over there oily faces. Though so is his, he is the one who brain processed an escape quickly in burger king. He is the one who had saved them all. If it wasn't for him, they would have been a meal for something. And like it or not, as they looks at him with lost eyes, he realizes he is the one who has to lead them in this hellish world.

Leadership is not asked, it is given to the one who has earned it.

"Come on, let's go," he orders, voice sounding firm, eyes staring ahead but mind amazed as each follows without a second hesitation.

He hates it His father is a leader. He never wants to be. But fate is cruel isn't it?

It is a cruel fate. Not only for him, but for the world and the people who had been eaten and turned. It is a cruel fate god send to man, turning the dead into the undead. It is a cruel fate for the world and its innocent eyes to witness.

But fate had always been cruel to the earthians who had walked this earth. But this cruel fate is beyond judgment. No one deserves this fate, not even the most hated sinned man alive deserves this.

God promised the resurrection of the dead, Hiccup didn't know he had this in mind…

He sprints, the other soon following. And so they run, run to live another day, another hour, another minute or another second. But in this cruel fated world, no one knows how much time they have. One wrong move and the dead can overwhelm you.

Live to fight another day or die and rise again. Either way, you'll still be back. But only one way is the right way.

But still, anything can go wrong in this cruel fate...

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Hiccup swiftly points his gun to Astrid who had a zombie clutching her waist, barely holding it in bay.

"Shoot it Hiccup, shoot it!" she yells, her voice squeaky. Hiccup remains still, eyes wide and back presses against his Porsche as his shuddering hands holds the gun upright.

Deep breathes Hiccup, deep breathe. Just pull the trigger, you did this already. His hands commence shaking more, palms sweaty.

"What you waiting for, shot it!" yells Astrid, her strength depleting.

Hiccup is paralyzed. Why? Why can't he do it?

Astrid defense breaks. She screams as the thing inches closer to her vulnerable pale skin. Suddenly a rod impales the zombie head, blood splattering over Hiccup. Astrid savior heaves the rod out of the hole.

"Are you ok?" Snotlout asks, swabbing the blood off his new found killing tool. Astrid nods, too horrified to speak for she had nearly experienced death. She strides to Hiccup, pupils in another world. She halts at Hiccup ears.

"If you hesitate like that again, zombies aren't the only thing you'll have to look out for." she growls, voice dripping with malice. She climbs into the back seat, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Snotlout asks, his newfound respect for Hiccup vanishing in thin air. He claims the passenger seat, Hiccup slowly getting in the driver's seat. Still at daze, Hiccup turns the key and the six speeds into the world of danger...

* * *

**I know a lot of you are gonna be mad I didn't make Hiccup shoot the gun but come on. Hiccup realistically won't fire a gun. He's too afraid. But still it was Astrid, and Hiccup will protect anyone who is in danger. But killing is not an option for Hiccup. But believe me, his opinion will change.**

**For no one is pure in the Zombie Apocalypse. But development need to happen… **

**Mostly a filler chapter. Next chapter will be intensifying. I mean really intensifying…. **

**Next on HYTTD: The Zombie Apocalypse: **

**"I need to see them," Snotlout says, voice firm and deep.**

**"I need to see mine." Fishlegs blurts.**

**"And ours too," the twins chorus. Hiccup clutches the wheel has he makes a decision. Separation is not an option.**

**"Whatever happens, whatever we decide, we stick together." growls Hiccup.**

**II**

**"NO! No!" yells Snotlout, he falls to the knees, clasping a dead body.**

**II**

**"We need a place to go," says Hiccup. **

**"Where can we go?" asks Astrid, resting her head on his shoulder. Hiccup stares into the distance, no answer…. **

**II**

**"They're everywhere!" yells Tuffnut. "They're everywhere." Zombies in the hundred stumbles to their camp, their stomach hungry for flesh….. **


	3. Chapter 3: Doubts, Betrayal and Bonds

**Did you, did you people, did you people see the trailer for HYTTD 2…. OMFG that was so f ing mind blowing. And Hiccup and Astrid moment, omg so adorable. Toothless and Hiccup was so amazing. Gods I loved everything from the trailer. So fucking awesome (sorry for language). I can't wait to see HYTTD 2**

**Volume I: The beginning of the end.**

**Summary: God promised the resurrection of the dead. No one knew what he had in mind until he showed us all. **

**Rated T: Mild blood and gore, use of drugs, suggestive sexual contents and frequent violence. Vivid gore has been erased form this story…. I just felt it was too much…. Goodbye sweet sweet gore… **

* * *

Why couldn't he? Why? Why was it so hard to pull that trigger? He had it in his sight. He had the zombie in his aim. Why couldn't he pull and fire? His iris stays wide and focus, mind in an alternative universe. He squeezes the steering wheel, rewarded by a squeaky sound. Every second his sight averts to his rear mirror catching a glimpse of Astrid's cold gaze. She twists her head to the window, her lips twists in a snarl.

A heavy tension cloaks the teens, each lips lids together. Nervous glances go from Hiccup and Astrid and Astrid to Hiccup. Snotlout stares ahead, hands plastered on his rod.

'Hiccup was so brave back in the restaurant. If it wasn't for him, we would all be dead. We both had gun practice already. Why did he hesitate? It nearly got Astrid killed.' Snotlout throws a peek over his shoulder, eyes stopping at Astrid. The blond sends a force smile to him, him sending back one of his own. He turns and sinks into the spongy seat, a hint of a smile plaster on his lips. He closes his eyes, resting peacefully for the time being.

Hiccup sighs, pressing the acceleration. She could have died, she would have died. You're so useless, so stupid, so dorky, and so easy. You don't deserve to live; you don't deserve to have a life.

The Porsche speed ahead the empty ghost streets of Berk, dust trailing behind.

Its people like you that makes other dies. End your life now. You don't deserve to live.

Snotlout lazily opens one eye, tilting his head to the driver. He folds his hands, studying the boy. He's beating himself up, Snotlout realizes.

"Not everyone is alike when it comes to the trigger you know," Snotlout says.

"But I did it already." Hiccup growls. Snotlout didn't expect that answer.

"Practice and reality is two different things. It was something alive."

"But it was dead already," yells Hiccup, foot mashing the acceleration. He breathes heavily, teeth gritting together.

"But yet still alive," continues Fishlegs, as he saw Snotlout was lost for words. Brute force isn't usually accompanied by knowledge.

"But it was dead Fishlegs. It was dead," he whispers, lips quivering.

"Practice will never prepare you for the emotions that company the situation, practice only shows you what can happen," Fishlegs mumbles, eyes wide with hope as he stares at his friend.

Hiccup suddenly feels a surge of anger. He opens his mouth to yell, but his friend's words hit him dead on. Hiccup laughs, completely different from his usual laugh.

"Listen to me ok; I had the thing in my eyesight. I could have killed it. But I didn't." Hiccup shouts.

"You didn't kill him because your Hiccup and not what you think you are. What you see can change you, but don't make it change my best friend. "Fishlegs argues.

Astrid watches the scene unfolding with a smirk. Things change people, but Hiccup is rapidly changing. Reluctantly, she jumps in the argument, mind deciding no matter how Hiccup deserves punishment, he doesn't deserve this.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry what happened ok, but you cannot beat yourself up for it. You learn from your mistakes." Astrid says.

"Well I learned from it," Hiccup barks.

"But don't change, please. I remember that cute boy that I saw in Chemistry class on the first day of school. When I look at you…. It seems like that was a long time ago."

Hiccup breathing slows, the car accompanying it. He whispers a thank you.

The streets of Berk are like a ghost town, so empty, so quiet. The wind hisses through small areas, beating against abandon cars. Zombies stagger on the road, extending their meatless hands as the Porsche passes.

"Where is everyone?" Ruffnut asks. No one answers, for no one knows.

Hiccup turns on the radio, switching from channel to channel until he gets a good signal. The teens give their undivided attention.

"Tssss, Tssss. This is emergency alert system broadcasting worldwide. I know a lot of you are scared, terrified and saddened. I know what you feel because I have also lost someone dear. Let us have a moment of silence as we say goodbye to our late First lady."  
"Wha?" rackets the teens.

"The first lady?"

"At exactly 10:00am, an unknown virus hit The United States of America. Causalities are in the hundreds of thousands. We do not know what is this virus, neither who sent it. We think it's a sign of war. Our brave soldiers are on the streets fighting the monsters. I will not lie to you all. This is the worst we've ever faced. And what we are facing, is the dead. Do not panic. Please, we will overcome this obstacle, just like we've overcome so many. Stay in your homes and lock your doors. We'll be there, shortly. This is the president of the United States, addressing on Emergency alert system, signing off…"

"What an uplifting speech." Hiccup says.

"He spoke like we've already lost." Says Tuffnut.

"Haven't we?" asks Ruffnut. No answer.

Another static and this time another voice is heard on the radio.

"Brothers and sisters, I welcome you all. I knew this day was close. Resurrection…. Was it a virus, or was it the wrath of god. God promised the resurrection of the dead. Could he mean this? Believers, I have found some disturbing and frightful verses in the bible. But what can be more frightful than what we saw?** (I shan't lie. These are actual verses in the bible. Google yourself if thou not believe.)**

_Zechariah 14:12: And this shall be the plague with which the Lord will strike all the peoples that wage war against Jerusalem: their flesh will rot while they are still standing on their feet, their eyes will rot in their sockets, and their tongues will rot in their mouths._

_Isaiah 26:19-20: Your dead shall live; their bodies shall rise. You who dwell in the dust, awake and sing for joy! For your dew is a dew of light, and the earth will give birth to the dead. Come, my people, enter your chambers, and shut your doors behind you; hide yourselves for a little while until the fury has passed by._

_Daniel 12:2: And many of those who sleep in the dust of the earth shall awake, some to everlasting life, and some to shame and everlasting contempt._

"Now people, do you still believe it's a virus. God was hinting of this since the beginning of time. So blind we were…. Tsss tsss." And static claim the radio.

The teens are petrified. "What the fu-?"Curses Snotlout

"That was in there the whole time?" Ruffnut asks again.

"Appear so."

And so the teens are envelope in silence once again. All in their own minds, all too terrified.

"Where are we going?" sighs Snotlout, tired of the silence.

"My house, stockpile of foods, and state of the art security; should do for the time. Army is coming after all…" Hiccup says.

Snotlout nods, and then gasps as he realizes someone.

"My parents," he whispers. "I need to see them."

Suddenly, like a chain of reaction, the teens agree.

"I need to see mine." Fishlegs blurts.

"And ours too," the twins chorus. Hiccup clutches the wheel as he makes a decision. Separation is not an option.

"Whatever happens, whatever we decide, we stick together." growls Hiccup. He is startled at his own behavior. Why is he changing? Why is he adapting? His questions are left unanswered…..

For no one remains pure in the Zombie Apocalypse.

* * *

Snotlout walks with pure determination in his eyes, closely followed by a worried Hiccup and a sympatric Astrid. Fishlegs and the twins trails sluggishly behind, head bowed low in defeat.

Nothing, they found nothing. No live, no dead. As each teen spotted their respective houses, excitement overtook them. As their feet landed on the porch excitement were gradually converted to reluctance and after they stepped in the house, reluctance dropped to fear. Fear for the unknown? Fear for the walking dead? As they realize the house was empty, they feared for the worse. Though they told themselves they shouldn't jump to horrible conclusions, their terrified minds couldn't stop it…

The streets are wiped of any life, excluding the six. It is mostly a ghost town, not even a vehicle in sight. They walk silently, eyes scanning each house as they passed. Every house is the same, a well matched-box designed house, installed with a porch and coated white.

Minutes passes with no conflict when Snotlout suddenly halts.

"Let's go," Hiccup says. Snotlout grunts in response. He briskly approaches his house, hiccup following behind as he paid attention to his surrounding, something Snotlout overlooked.

Astrid beckons the other three to stop. "Let's wait out here. Give those two sometime."

"But," Hiccup pleads, "The outside is scary." As the words slips off his mouth a cold wisp of wind beats their faces. They shiver.

"Leave them alone," she whispers. "We'll be safe." Her voice betrays her, wanting to believe in her words but fails. "We'll be safe," she repeats again.

"We'll be safe." She stares in the eerie streets, shuddering.

"Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

Snotlout kicks the door open. He screams for 'mother,' pacing all over the place.

"Mom! Brother! Father!"

"Quiet," Hiccup growls, "We don't know what is in here."

Snotlout approaches Hiccup standing by the doorway. "Are you saying my family is dead?" he whispers harshly.

"I don't know, but we need to keep a clear head and put safety first." Snotlout curtly nods.

"You better not be right," he grumbles, continuing his search for his family.

Snotlout walks into the living room. Suddenly, he halts in his track, his eyes fix on something. He falls to his knees as the tears fell.

In the middle of the room was his zombified siblings and father munching on his pale looking mother. He shuddered.

Hiccup being curious of Snotlout actions investigates. He nearly heaves his dinner as he sees the scene.

"Oh no," Hiccup sighs, averting his eyes from the gory scene. He gazes at Snotlout, a sympatric look on his face. He tentatively rests a hesitant palm on the grief stricken boy shoulder. Snotlout shakes it off, sending Hiccup a fierce glare before reverting his sight to the gory scene.

Why, why,' he yells in his head. 'Why does it have to be like this? If I would have stayed home, if I hadn't fought with my father they'll be alive right now. Ha, always the rebellious child. Is this my punishment?'

'IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT?'

'I was looking for this. I brought this on myself. Look at it Snotlout, look what you have done. Look at the man ripping the flesh off the woman he loves. Look at the two children whom she adores devouring her little by little.'

'LOOK AT IT!'

"Shut up," he mumbles.

'This is your fault. This is the punishment you get for being a rebellious child.

"Shut up," he growls.

'You wanna see them right! Good, take Hiccup's gun and end it. Blow your brains out. DO IT!"

It is tempting, so tempting. He has nothing to live for. His father, sister, brother is a zombie and his mother is dead. So has he glances at the gun, he has a strong urge to end it. But, he gazes at Hiccup who has a sympatric and sorrowful look in his eyes. He remembers he has something to live for. Like it or not, he may had never acknowledged it but Hiccup is family. And family never abandons family. Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs all are family too. That is his new family. And he will protect them with all his strength, until his heart stop breathing or until the teeth bites his live away...

"Snotlout, suicide isn't worth it," Hiccup whispers. It is strange, almost supernatural like. How does Hiccup know what Snotlout is thinking?

Snotlout nods, in a trance. He stares at his family once more. "Mindless beast they are," he mumbles. He stands on his legs, twirling the rod in his hand. "I can't leave them like this Hiccup." Hiccup glances from the rod to his family. He realized what Snotlout's motive is.

"Snotlout, you can't be serious? They are your family."

"They are monsters."

"But."

"Hiccup, this isn't your decision. I don't want them to be like this." Hiccup shudders with horrid eyes. Snotlout whistles. His zombified family moans as they search the surrounding for the source. Spotting the two boys they rise, bitten feet approaching the fresh meats. Hiccup back steps in fear, but finds the courage to stand his ground.

'You got to be strong Hiccup.'

Snotlout lifts his rod above his head, waiting for the moment to strike.

"I'm sorry brother." A single tear falls as the rod impales his brother head.

Snotlout heart aches. His mind falls into a frenzy of betrayal. His hands protest against him for doing such a treacherous act. He falls into a dilemma, unaware of the hungry cannibals slowly extending there hands for him.

"Why did you do that Snotlout? Why did you? Why did you?"

Snotlout falls to his knees, shutting his ears and eyes as he sobs.

"Why did you?" the voice whispers.

"I did it, for you."

"Liar!" the voice spits. "Liar, always a liar. You're the devil itself Snotlout, you deserve this. You deserve to live a short sufferable life and have an agonizing death."

"Shut up," Snotlout sobs, voice cracky as he sniffles. "Shut up, shut up."

"You killed me. I hate you Snotlout. Lacie hates you. Mother hates you. Father hates you. You are nothing but a disappointment. Everyone hates you..."

"Snotlout, watch out!" Hiccup screams. He pulls the boy away from the zombies grasp, kicks away the closest one and pulls out his gun. He takes a deep breathe...

'Just breathe and shoot', his tutors words orders in his mind. Hiccup squeezes the trigger, the shot aching his virgin eardrums. The bullet buries itself into the target skull. Another accurate shot and it is over. Hiccup falls to his knees, shuddering and panting. He throws the gun away, eyes gazing at the gun like if it is the devil.

* * *

What was that?" yells a frighten Ruffnut.

"A gunshot. It came from Hiccup." Fishlegs answers.

"Are they ok?"

"Only one way to find out," Astrid mutters. Let's go." They approach the house but shortly stop after they found out they were one head short.

"Tuffnut, do you wanna stay out here or something?" Ruffnut scowls. Tuffnut just stares into the distance, his body shaking increasing as each second passes.

"Tuffnut?" Ruffnut calls, her voice mix with annoyance and concern. Tuffnut steps backward as two rotten bodies, moaning and groaning like in eternal pain, advance. Suddenly, other emerges, their targets: the teens. Tuffnut twirls around, his eyesight spotting over fifty.

"They're everywhere! They're everywhere!"

"Shut it you asshole," Astrid growls. "You'll attract more of them." Astrid grabs his shoulder and savagely hauls him to Snotlout's house.

"Uh Astrid, shouldn't we get to safety. I mean they are some pretty huge forests we could lose the zombies in." Fishlegs offers. Astrid gaps for a few seconds before punching him in the jaw.

"What the hell? Are you saying to abandon Hiccup?" She punches him again, his nose cracks and blood flows. "You have known Hiccup longer than I have and you're saying to abandon him? What kind of friend are you?" Astrid scoffs and then hurriedly enters the house, Fishlegs reluctantly bringing up the rear.

* * *

"You killed them." Snotlout mumbles. Snotlout giggles, completely different dim his known chuckle. It was dark, kinda maniac like. "Well I didn't know you had it in you sticks. Congratulations!" Snotlout rises. "You killed my family." He claps and chuckles.

"I had too."

"Well good for you." Snotlout growls. Suddenly, he lunges at Hiccup, grasping Hiccup's neck tightly.

"Snotlout," Hiccup chokes.

"You killed them Hiccup, Snotlout said, voice filled with malice. "You didn't have too."

"They were going to kill you."

"I don't care," he spits. "I was prepared for that. I wanted to die. Now for what you've done, I'm going to kill you."

Hiccup's eyes turn red and his face a dangerous shade of blue. He stretches for the gun and points it at Snotlout's face.

Snotlout releases the boy's neck. Hiccup coughs, massaging his neck. He looks up to see a tear faced Snotlout holding the gun directly at his brains.

"Please kill me Hiccup. Please, end my life. I have nothing to live for. Please."

For a moment Hiccup lost himself. The side of his lips twitches into a tiny smile before trying to pull the trigger. But he stops. He pulls the gun away and pockets it.

"I'm not going to do that Snotlout."

Snotlout chuckles manically again, saying "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you."

He lunges for Hiccup's neck again but Hiccup saw it coming and easily evades. He kicks the bulky boy in the stomach, punches him in the face and knees the boy's groin. Snotlout clutches his pain struck manhood as he groans. Hiccup watches with a smirk, his gun sticking out his pocket. Snotlout glares with pure hatred.

"What is going on here?" Astrid asks, her presence dissolving the fight. It takes a second for Astrid to figure it out. She rolls her eyes. "Ugh, boys being boys." Then for no reason, she glances downwards. Her eyes spot the bodies and she doesn't have to ask to know who it is. The other three had already discovered the deceased.

"Oh Snotlout," Ruffnut sighs.

"Don't try to comfort me," he spits, voice still present with malice. "Now, you all are going to watch as I beat this stick," he points to Hiccup, "to a pulp."

"Snotlout, look, I know you're angry but you don't have to do this. They were dead from the start. You couldn't do anything about it; I couldn't do anything about it. I know it may seem unfair but this is how it is now. Death will always be with us. We have to accept it and move on." Hiccup says; voice calm and controlled.

Snotlout ponders on the thought. Hiccup's words are like a light to Snotlout in a dark eerie alleyway. It shines out from the dark, so bright, so true; he takes the words to heart...

Snotlout nods, reassuring the teens the evil is cast away. Hiccup keeps a keen eye on the boy.

"So are we done?" asks Astrid innocently.

"Hello, freaking zombies outside. Does that sound like we're fucking done?" Fishlegs panics.

Hiccup lifts an eyebrow. "Fishlegs, what's with the potty mouth? What happen to you guys when I was absent?"

"Long story, let's just get outta here, "Astrid says, sending a death glare to Fishlegs who cringes in fear. Girl or not, she could seriously pack a punch.

"What happened to your face Fishlegs?"

"Long fucking story Hiccup. Now let's get the hell out of here!" yells Tuffnut. Then teens head to the exit but abruptly they hear moans and soon after bodies slam into the door.

"Shit, back door," orders Hiccup. Snotlout grasp Hiccup's shoulder. "Wha-"

"Hiccup, my basement. There's food there to last us a couple days." Hiccup smacks his head muttering 'why didn't I think about that."

The two lead the way. They drop to their knees, push the polished center piece table away and throw the mat to a random place. Concealed under the mat, is the prefect hiding place. There is a trap door leading to the basement. Safe and known for only the members of the household providing the final plan of safety if a situation goes from bad to worse. Luckily it was never used.

They open the latch and heave the door open.

"Come on," Hiccup beckons to the three teens to go first. Astrid jumps down first, landing with a soft thud follow closely by the others.

"Go Snotlout," Hiccup says, attention turning to the door as it cracks loudly.

Snotlout scowls and pushes Hiccup down. Snotlout shortly climbs down the ladder.

The door cracks and creaks and soon gives way. Dead after dead crawls over each other, desperately trying to get to the boy.

"Hey, I paid one thousand freaking dollar on that door." And with that he closes the trap door.

He joins the others, completely cloak in darkness.

"Snotlout, you shouldn't do that," Hiccup groans, rubbing his throbbing back. Snotlout shrugs.

"Had too."

"I can't see a thing in here," Fishlegs complains.

"None of us can," Astrid says.

Snotlout walks to a switch, knowing this place like the back of his mind. It is in fact, his place to think. Most times when his family gives him problems or when he has the world of stress on his shoulders he comes here to relieve some. It was just a couples years ago he started neglecting the place, turning to other illegal substances to relieve stress.

He wonders if this is all a silly joke. Is he strapped to a machine right now, in a coma? Is he unconscious somewhere for sniffing too much? Those thoughts cling to his mind like locust.

But he knows this isn't a dream. No one, not even the twisted of minds could dream reality like this.

"Welcome to paradise," he says, flipping the switch on.

The teens shield their eyes because of the bright light, but when they open it, it was indeed paradise. Or as close as you could get. Though quite small, in the center stands a towering seventy one inch flat screen TV accompanied with the stereo and DVD set. Surrounding the screen are glorious couches that look soft to the touch. Ancient artifacts and strange mantle pieces lays at most corner if the room.

"This is quite nice Snotlout," Astrid chimes. The teens settle on the couches, mouths shut and minds lost, probably thinking about their families, leaving Snotlout and Hiccup behind.

"Look Hiccup, I don't know what came over me and I guess I'm," Snotlout pockets his hands, trying to act cool but fail miserably, "sorry?" he whispers.

Hiccup is too busy formulating his next motives. They couldn't survive in here, maybe a few days but food will be gone after that. Plus there's no telling who many zombies they are outside. He sighs, why didn't he realize it? Now death is literally looming above their heads.

"Hiccup, you're not a one man show," Snotlout says, like if he had read Hiccup's mind. "You can't put all the burdens on your skinny shoulders."

"We're trapped Snotlout."

"Then let's put our heads together and figure this out together."

"And how exactly."

"By resting for the night. It was a long day and shit happens. We'll figure this out tomorrow."

"I don't see who that can solve it."

"Just trust me."

"Quite meaningful words coming from someone who nearly strangled me."

"Yeah, but I'm sorry. I wasn't myself and you know that."

"Yeah," he nods, "your right." Hiccup strolls to the couch but is stop by Snotlout extended fist. Instincts make him cringe but soon after realize Snotlout has another motive. He straightens.

"Don't leave me hanging here Bud." Hiccup smiles, his first smile for the night, bumping his fist with his cousin's.

"Cousins."

'Oh well this is great, my life is finally getting better. But now, in the apocalypse? My theory has been proven correct, the gods do hate Me.' he thoughts.

"Don't get too friendly," Snotlout jokes.

"Wouldn't dare." And so both strolls to the couches, smiles plastered on their faces, having woven a bond that could not be easily broken. A bond that will cement in the apocalypse.

Hiccup plops down next to Astrid, confuse as she shifts away.

"Are you afraid of me Astrid?"

"Not you in particular," she says, suddenly all defensive. She bows her head, hugging her herself, "Not you at all."

"So what happened to Fishlegs?" Her mood swing is amazing, shifting from defensive too angry in one second.

"Its better you don't know."

"Why?"

"Just leave it be Hiccup, no use dwelling in the past." Fishlegs argues.

"Okay it seems like no one wanna talk," he mumbles. "Or is it just me? Snotlout?" He was hopeful Snotlout would make some kind of conversation but the boy stares at the ground, lost in a trance. "It's okay to let it out," he says. He watches each teen, words directed to everyone, "it's okay to let it all out, you don't have to be afraid."

Snotlout is the first to break. He sobs uncontrollably, laying on the coach and cocooning himself as the cries. The twins cuddle with each other, Ruffnut resting her head on her brother's chest and Tuffnut wrapping his hands around her. It is an extremely rare sight to behold.

Fishlegs stretches himself on the couch, closing his eyes as he falls into unwelcome nightmares. Thirty minutes after, the room is silent as death, Hiccup and Astrid being the only one awake but neither saying a word. Hiccup rises, walking to each teen and placing a blanket over each of them, eyes sorrowful as it hovers above their frail bodies.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" Hiccup asks, sitting quietly down next to Astrid. Astrid resists the urge to shy away.

"Why aren't you worried about your parents?"

"Ba dump." Parents...

"Ba dump, Ba dump." his heart beats. He could hear it increasing in noise.

Parents... His heart stings, his body shudders and his eyes gaze into space.

_"I never want to see you!" a voice yells. "I never want to see your shadow. You're a disppoint, you're the cause of her death. YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BORN!" _

Those cursed words... Tears wells in his eyes, having no desire to hold it in bay.

"Oh Hiccup; I'm sorry for bringing it up." Astrid closes the distance they shared, enveloping him in comforting hands. He buries his head in her shoulders.

_A small freckled faced boy with combed auburn hair stood in a messy room as a maid fixed his tie. His small frame was garmented in a suit and his deep green eyes gazing lovingly at the maid. _

_"Sarah, when is father coming home?" he asks in his adorable high pitched voice. _

_"If young master Haddock is a good boy the master will surely come and praise him," Sarah smiles, pinching the child's noise, earning a giggle. _

_"Then I'll work hard," he shouts. Sarah smiles, expertly hiding the sympathy..._

"Sarah is like a mother to me," Hiccup says. "She was always there for me. My mother passed away in childbirth and he blamed me for it.

"Who's he?"

"That man," he growls, suddenly full of anger.

"Oh."

"And actually, I can't even remember his face anymore." Hiccup tenses but eases as Astrid rubs his back.

"It was dark. I was running. I was so afraid Hiccup, so afraid. I thought I lost him. Just as I stopped to catch my breath he jumped out and pinned me down. I screamed. He was my first boyfriend, and he was trying to rape me. He ripped my close off. I didn't think Hiccup. I was filled with rage. I had a pocket knife on me..."

"Astrid, did you?"

"I didn't kill him Hiccup."

"Oh."

"I murdered him..." Hiccup gasps. Astrid continues. "Bloody murder. I took my knife out and impaled him in the stomach. He died, but I kept doing it. Astrid hugs him tighter, concealing her crying self in the crook of his neck. Next morning, I ran away. I was an orphaned, no one cared about me. Settled here for a time, fake ID. But my real name is Astrid."

"He got what he deserved."

"No Hiccup, I'm a murderer. I'm afraid I might do that to you too," she cries.

"Astrid I would never do anything to hurt you." Astrid punches him on the hand, hiccupping.

"Ow Astrid."

"Stop being so adorable Hiccup." A few comforting moments of silence overtakes them. Astrid regains herself, punching him in the arm again.

"What was that for?"

"For making me cry." She pulls him closer and bites him on the cheek. "And that's for everything else." He rubs his cheeks, smiling. She snuggles closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

'This isn't so bad,' she thought. 'I might actually grow to like this.'

"Really?" Hiccup questions.

"Oh god," she says, blushing like a tomato. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep," he coos. He runs his hand through her blond hair, savoring the moment. "And I'm glad you did."

"Stupid," she mutters, cheeks increasing in temperature.

'How could he be so adorable and cute at the same time?'

"We need a place to go, Astrid," Hiccup says, suddenly all serious.

"Idiot, what a way to ruin the moment."

"I'm not joking Astrid."

"Oh... Where can we go?"

Hiccup stares into nothingness, lost for words.

"Let's just get some sleep." Hiccup makes a move to find another couch but Astrid grips his hand. "Please, stay with me."

"Ok," Hiccup says, flushing. Hiccup lies on his side and Astrid snuggles into his chest. "This is the closest I've ever been to a girl," Hiccup admits.

"Me too."

"Hey, Hiccup whines in mock offense, "I'm not a girl."

Then sleep!" she commands.

Slowly they drift in dreamless sleeps, wrap in each other embrace, feeling warm and content. The best they have felt since the world went to shit.

Fishlegs traces his bruised face, a devil like smile on his face.

'I'm a survivor Astrid. I want to survive. I want to live to see another day. Even if that means betraying someone. I don't care, I don't care. As long I'm safe, that's all that matters. I don't care about anyone else. This is the apocalypse. Only the fittest of the fittest will survive. And you guys are dead already. I don't wanna be a part of that. I don't wanna die.

Slowly, making his decision, he joins the others in the dream realm.

* * *

**So that is finally done, and 5000 freaking words. Wow.**

**Feel free to review, like/follow. They mean a lot to me. Let me know what you thinking, what I'm doing right/wrong. Feel free to talk away. **

**NOW RECRUITING OCs FOR TWISTED FATE**

**REQUIREMENTS: PERSONS WHO CAN SURVIVE AND WHO ISN'T AFRAID TO DIE… APPLY WITH A WRITTEN APPLICATION OF YOUR PERSONALITY AND WHAT YOU ARE IN THE APOCALYPSE, CHOICE OF WEAPONS AND HOW LONG YOU THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE…. **


	4. Chapter 4: Here Death lies

**Volume 1: The beginning of the end**

**Summary: God promised the resurrection of the dead. No one knew what he had in mind until he showed us all.**

**Thanking everyone who reviewed: Ferdos, Lakota, Insanity, Jenny, Rinter215 and StorSpeaker. **

**Insanity: I know what you are trying to do but I have already portrayed Toothless as a character in my plot. You can rename him something else though.**

**One more time to apply as a survivor.**

* * *

10:00pm, the air was different. A bright sunny morning ruined by fate. A virus, unknown to civilization evolved into a mind of its own, awaking the dead, killing the living. In minutes the State of New York City went into a frenzy of panic. Civilians ran up and down like a mad house, tailed by the undead. Some locked their doors, praying death will come painless; others fought for their lives but failed miserably. Cars exploded, blood spilled infinitely, guts pooled every corner, humans lay dead on the streets, and loved ones sunk their teeth in the person they once cared for. It was hell in New York City, a hell the government thought they could control.

But they were proved wrong.

10:49pm, soldiers rushed to the heart of the problem, pumping lead after lead into the undead. The thing is; they wouldn't stay dead. They crawled, some body split into two, trying to reach for the soldiers. It was a one-sided battle. But the soldiers clung to hope like a drowning man clutching a straw.

"Back to back man, we need to retreat!" The army fired bullets like crazy, but it was hopeless.

"What are these things? They won't die."

"I don't know. We need to retreat." The remaining soldiers ran to a functioning war tank, heart pounding against their rib cage. They watched as their comrades went down one by one, screaming in agonizing pain. The living soldiers mourned for their fallen, as they drive the tank into the swarms of undead.

"What do we do?"

"We need to get out. Contact base."

"Sir, sir we need a plan of evacuation. Everyone is dead! Please help us." Silence was all there was on the other side of the radio. The soldier pleads again.

"Thank you Sergeant for your service." The commander said.

"What do you mean?" the soldier asked. The tank jerked violently.

"There trying to turn us over." The driver of the tank said.

"With that number, that will be easy." Lieutenant admitted.

"What do you mean sir?" the soldier on the radio asked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" A missile sizzled pass the four soldiers.

"No, no no no no," the Lieutenant swore. "Their nuking New York City."

"What?" A missile race passed the undead below, target: One World Trade Centre.

"You, can you hack into the emergency alert system?" the Lieutenant asked, pointing to the radio operator.

"Y- yes." He stuttered. The man commenced his work, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"What are you doing?" another man in honor said.

"They betrayed us," the Lieutenant growled, staring blankly into the thousands of corpse. "They deserve to die, they deserve to suffer and I'll make the people of America do that."

"But how?"

"We're on." The radio operator shouted.

"Like this." Lieutenant snatched the radio. "This is Lieutenant Braid, broadcasting on emergency alert system. I am bringing an update on the situation in New York City. I do not know what kind of cover up story the government might tell you, but I tell you this, 'we are facing the dead.' Yes people, the prophecy is right. Moments from now the dead will be banging at your door, hungry for your flesh. It does not matter if your family or not, their dead and they don't care. By tomorrow time, New York City will be no more."

Thousands of people crane their aching necks to have a better hearing of the situation. The place was deadly silent, on the streets, in the rooms, everywhere. Every ear was plastered to the Lieutenant words, believing every drop of the truth; no matter how crazy it sounded. The emergency alert system was not a joke. This was real, this was reality.

"Get off the radio Lieutenant!" the commander ordered. "I said get off the radio soldier."

"I do not follow your orders," Braid growled. "You hear people; this is what the world has turned too. Moments from now, the world will be in ruins. And it is because of the tyrant government, SITTING ON THEIR COMFORTABLE CHAIR THINKING THAT THEY WILL BE SAFE.! WELL THEY ARE WRONG! THEY WILL DIE JUST LIKE I WILL! People, if any leader ever survives, honor a dying soldier words and kill him. Do not hesitate."

A young woman rested her hands on her swollen stomach. "Braid?" she called dreamily.

"I love you, Sophia," were the soldier last words before the missile impacted the World Trade Centre. The explosion was powerful. Glasses shattered in a one mile radius and fire consumed the buildings of New York City. In seconds, New York City was nothing more than a burning inferno. The four soldiers screamed as death came with swift wings. Their skins were burned to nothing but tendons and muscles along with the undead. Moments after, the fire disappeared and a big crater was all that was left of New York City.

"We did it," the president cheered. The room bombarded into shouts of victory, muffling the gunshots heard above.

Above the bunker the army was doing a somewhat good job at killing the undead. But, when one corpse falls, others took its place. They found out a shot in the head was all it took for the dead to be dead but not all soldiers were sharp shooters. Moving targets were hard to kill and it didn't help they had to aim for a specific spot. Inch by inch they came closer to the doors of the bunker. Ammo was gone, the soldiers were tired and the fighters had lost hope…

They retreated, but, the leaders stated otherwise. As the soldiers were routing their way to safety the doors closed.

"Hey, open the door!" A soldier shouted. They braced against the doors, drew their pistols and fought for a few seconds.

"Thank you brave soldiers for your service," Commander said, emotionless.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" A soldier kicked and punched the door. "Please. Please."

This was it. This was the end. A single tear escaped from the soldier's eye. "Please, you're killing us." He sobbed. The others dropped their guns in defeat. They bowed their heads and waited for their inevitable death.

"You're killing us," the soldier wept. "You're killing us. YOU'RE KILLING US!"

The first undead came and bit into the man's neck. Others soon piled on the remaining soldiers, biting any sort of flesh they could find.

It was the worst punishment mankind had ever brought on themselves…..

* * *

"What do we do?" one of the surviving leader says, clasping his hands on the table. The leaders are seated in a dimly lit conference room with only one exit (or so they thought.)

"Alert the world, tell them to prepare. We can win this," the president says. The men and women exchanged nods and did as they were told.

"And about the situation upstairs, that's probably half of the army wiped out." The leaders look to the man seated on the head. It is a sort of situation where only certain few or the elected knows what to do.

"Aid the people." The president deadpanned. "We need recruits to fight these things off."

"And the people would be an excellent choice?"

"Yes."

"And what if the army is also wiped out. You saw how those things are, they won't die."

"Have you ever heard of zombies Commander?" the President asks.

The room grows silent. The occupants shudder in their seats. Some even burst out in protest. 'That isn't possible,' they scream.

But deep down in their minds, they know it is all real.

"Aye."

"A shot in the head will kill them for good," the president says. "Contact base, Commander, and prepare them. "We're winning this thing." His voice is so determined, so strong the leaders did nothing but agree.

Abruptly, as if the gods are against them, outside breaks into a frenzy of panic. The dead wades out of every side. Remaining soldiers are back to back as they fight a losing battle yet again. It is not long before the whole outside turns into nothing but a bloody pool.

The leaders are terrified. A single soul mutters a prayer before he opted out. Two others follow his lead and it is then the dead burst through the doors.

It happened so quickly. Leaders drew their gun in a lost string of hope, pumping lead after lead into rotten heads. But the ammo drained and others soon took their lives. The president saw the panic and left. He pressed a hidden button and an elevator popped into view. A single surviving leader pleaded to be let in but the president shook his head with little to no emotion. He mockingly sympathizes with the man as he made a tasty treat.

He thought he was safe. He thought he would survive. But that was all proved wrong as the doors opened. He freezes in his path as thousands of zombie stares hungrily at him. They piled into the elevator. He tried to commit suicide but his gun clicked.

He was meant to suffer an agonizing death. The dead grabbed him and feasted. For all the sins, for all the tyranny and for all his souls he ordered to death, this is his punishment.

And slowly, the tyrant died a painful death.

* * *

"Well well well what have we here?" Tuffnut mutters.

"And they have no dignity, doing it in front of us," Snotlout teases.

"They still have their clothes on Snotlout," Fishlegs deadpanned.

The four are cautiously observing the two sleeping figures: Hiccup and Astrid, heads a little too close for comfort. They continue to mutter under their breath, figuring out just what words to tease the two as they wake.

Astrid soon stirs. She groans as she stifled a yawn, blue sleepy orbs slowly fluttering open. Her heads hits something muscular and the memories of last night hit her like a speeding bullet. Maybe lying down for a few minutes more won't be bad. It's not like she has anywhere to go. She turns and buries her head in Hiccup's chest. It had an unwelcoming result.

Hiccup moans as he wove his hand through her hair. He places a kiss on it, neck aching from the awkward sleeping position.

"Morning," he whispers, oblivious to the four other teens, their heads hovering inches from the two.

"I never recall kisses to be an ok thing," Astrid mumbles, sighing on his chest.

"It's actually a friendly gesture Astrid, no bullshit involved."

"No bullshit, I like that. Remember it."

"Of course." And reluctantly they untangle their selves from each other and prop themselves on one elbow.

They freeze on the spot.

"Morning," Ruffnut says lowly, biting back a giggle. Hiccup yelps. He falls off the couch, rolls away from the four and stares hopelessly. Realizing there is no threat he stands on his foot.

"Don't ever do that again," Hiccup scolds.

"What is with her?" Snotlout asks, pointing to Astrid. Astrid is petrified, her face flushed like a red tomato. She shakes her head.

"Don't ever do that again?" she tries to growl but comes out as a low whimper.

"There's nothing left to do honey," Snotlout says.

"Why don't you try slinging yourself on the balls, maybe it's probably better than stalking."

"Maybe I'll try it later." Astrid rolls her eyes.

Is this going to be her life now? Cuddling with Hiccup wasn't so bad and she would shamelessly jump at another chance again but waking up to an annoying boy is not ok with her. Grumbling a few silent curses, she sinks in the couch softness again, concealing her blushing face with a pillow.

What else is there to do?

Snotlout smirks at each curses. Now this is who he would be delighted to spend his last days. Waking up, teasing Astrid, eat and tease again. Maybe find someone to beat the time too would be nice.

"Okay everyone," Hiccup says, not sure if he should disturb anyone. "Breakfast?"

"Sure," Astrid grumbles. The other agrees.

"So the food will run out in a couple days," Hiccup blurts. He munches on his protein bar, observing his other companions.

"Soo?" Tuffnut asks.

"Don't try to play dump Tuffnut," Astrid snaps, cheeks resting on her prop elbows, gobbling her cereal down.

"To be noted: never mess with Astrid in the morning," Snotlout says.

"Go fuck yourself Snotlout."

"Have you noticed Astrid," Snotlout chuckles, "there's not a place for privacy here."

"You can try under the table," Tuffnut offers, "Or maybe on the couch."

Fishlegs shakes his head as a laugh escape. Ruffnut holds a devilish grin and Astrid pats her stomach.

"If I puke, you'll be covered in it," Astrid threatens, suddenly all greenish.

"Hey, no one is doing whatever and puking here," Hiccup says. He swallows the last piece of his bar and throws away the paper. I've checked the storage and we have about two day's food with us."

They groan. "Doesn't your family pack the storage Snotlout?" Tuffnut asks but gasps as he realizes his choice of words.

Snotlout heart skips a beat and his chest knots into tightness. His lips quiver. "Parents?" Snotlout lips curves into a smile. "My parents are dead Tuffnut," he says, voice voided of all emotion. He springs up in a flash and storms away to a corner of the room. He braces against the wall as he curls into a ball.

"They're dead Tuffnut, they're dead."

"Give him time," Hiccup breaths, "He'll get through it." Hiccup stares long and hard at Snotlout before clapping his hands, snapping his friends back to his attention. "Two days left of food, five or so days if we ration."

"Ration? But that's like starvation," Fishlegs says. 'Smart thinking,' Fishlegs thought, 'maybe sticking with them won't be a death sentence after all.'

"And we don't have a choice Fishlegs."

"What do we do?" Astrid asks.

"Right now let's get the food in one backpack so we can make a quick getaway if we need to, search around here; there has got to be something of value and weapons, we need weapons. Anything pointy or looks like it can bash in or impale a skull is welcome."

They nod, and got on with their work. Snotlout joins in after a few moments of peace, hands working quickly but mouth utterly speechless.

"Ok, we have some good things," Hiccup praises, nodding at each items. Who would have thought Snotlout basement had a lot of zombie killing items? Bats, knives, pointy rods, twin sword and a scythe lay with all its glory on the mahogany table. Hiccup inspects each item with a smile, a little nostalgic thinking about these bad boys in action.

"Hey guys, look what I find," Tuffnut shouts.

"Keep your voice down Tuffnut they are wow-!" Hiccup says.

Tuffnut stands tall with a wielders helmet and a deadly chainsaw in his hands. His hands itches to rev it up but he knows better.

"Well aren't you ready for a Berk chainsaw zombie massacre," Hiccup teases. "But between you and me, chainsaws won't do much to the dead."

"But why?" Tuffnut pouts.

"To kill a zombie you need to damage the brain and a chainsaw would just make a whole mess, not to mention their blood might splatter on you and you might get infected."

Ruffnut approaches her brother with that motherly look. She jerks the chainsaw away from him and removes his helmet.

"If what Hiccup says is true then I don't want you to use this," She scolds. She wipes a black streak off his face. "I already lost people I cared about and I don't want to lose you too." she whispers, head bowed low.

"Hey," Tuffnut says, cupping her cheek and bringing her eyes to his. "I'm not going anywhere." Ruffnut smiles, a tiny smile only for him. "Now give me a hug."

Tuffnut extends his hands. Ruffnut punches his jaw.

"Yep, nice hug," Hiccup interrupts.

"It's there kind of hug. They punch each other on their jaw," Snotlout fills in.

"Well that's weird and disturbing," Astrid says, furrowing her brow.

"Talk about it." Fishlegs mutters.

"Are you all like this?" Astrid asks.

"Not this guy," Hiccup gestures to himself.

"I like that, I really like that." Hiccup slowly walks to her, smiling all the way.

"I'm glad you do," Hiccup whispers in her ear.

"Hiccup and Astrid, sitting on the couch, F-U-C." Astrid punches Snotlout stomach followed by a quick kick in the crotch area. "OH," Snotlout groans, toppling over in pain. "This girl will kill me."

"Glad to hear," Astrid smirks, folding her hands.

"Hey Hiccup," Fishlegs calls. He had been occupying his time by observing each of the weapons, ignoring the other playful antics. "All the dead will rise, including the one that was dead right?"

Hiccup raises an eyebrow. He ponders on the question. "Maybe..." Hiccup answers, not too sure.

"But this place was a graveyard," Snotlout gasps.

Fishlegs shivers and arms himself with a baseball bat. Tuffnut grabs his sister hand ad drags her to the table. They both picked a steel bat. Astrid hovers her hand over the scythe, eyes darting to every corner of the room. Hiccup straps on the twin swords and Snotlout holds his trusted rod to his chest.

"I guess it's time to go," Hiccup grumbles.

And suddenly, a hand propels out of the sand ground and grabs Hiccup feet. Astrid swings her scythe, chopping the hand with one swipe.

"Well your handy with that," Hiccup praises. "You just got more useful." Astrid smiled.

"Cuddling is not all that comes with the pack."

"Grab the supplies and everything else useful and let's get the hell outta here!" Ruffnut panics.

And suddenly, the dead woke. They rise from the dirt, bringing countless others. Morals and queasy stomach be damned, they all hack, slash and swing for a free path to the door. Blood coats their weapon like a blanket, they are panting as they emerge from the attic and surprisingly the house is empty. They never think. It is all instincts. It is fighting for survival, for another day and another breath. Hiccup glances back and sees the attic piled with corpse on corpse. He thanks god they're all safe and follows the others.

Snotlout briefly stops to take a last look at his dead family.

"Hurry up," Hiccup barks, "We don't have all day."

"They had always wanted to be cremated, not buried," he said. Though he was never there for them, he's here now. And he'll make sure they have their last wish. He runs to the kitchen and releases all the gas in the air. Then he runs to the exit, mutters 'goodbye' to them, scratch a match and throws it in the house. His once called house explodes in a massive destruction. Thankfully he is clear of the blast and joins the other in Hiccup's car.

The tires screech against the ground for a few seconds before the car accelerates. The six all releases a breath they had no idea were holding.

"We made it," Tuffnut confirms. His friends nod in agreement.

They had been driving for hours. Hiccup eyes prickled for sleep but he ignored it. He sneaks a glance to the back. His companions are all asleep, snuggled like sardines next to each other. Snotlout lay awake with him in the passenger seat.

"The world's been cruel to us hasn't it," Snotlout says. Hiccup nods.

Indeed, it has. Resurrection was always looming over the world but he never thought it would happen in his life span. For Christ sake they are children, barely turned adults fighting for survival and already struggling. What kind of mad joke is this? Was this all a nightmare? A twisted dream the gods are laughing at right now. Or is this real, real in flesh and blood and will they have to endure this world for their short miserable life?

It seems like it.

"Is this how the world will be, dangerous and frightening?" Snotlout speaks again.

"More or less," Hiccup grumbles. He really isn't in the mood to talk. "I was thinking this was all a dream."

"So did I cuz but it isn't."

Hiccup nods. And they continue to drive in silence for a few more hours.

The sun is embracing the horizon by that time. Not yet setting but close to dark. They have to find a place to camp soon.

"Are we the only one alive?" Hiccup questions. He glances to his cousin. Snotlout eyes are close and snoring lightly. Hiccup smiles. Then, like a sign of hope, he sees a faint trail of smoke. His eye trails it and his sight lands on a camp.

A camp, with living people, who aren't dead. His foot mashes the acceleration. He feels like crying. Just when he thought there was no one else alive he found others. Other people, living and breathing and surviving.

He couldn't believe his luck. The campers stare warily as he parks his car. He lets himself out and glances back at this colleagues.

We would be doing this alone. Find the leader, negotiate and survive. He is quite handy with negotiating. But as he turns, his eyes meet familiar faces.

"Mrs. and Mr. Thorsten?"

"Hiccup!" The two runs to Hiccup. "Where are my two devils?"

"Don't worry, they're sleeping."

"Fishlegs parents, it's quite the surprise to see you two here," Hiccup says, after spotting the two. Don't worry your boy is alive and sleeping."

They are some other known faces there also. A Quarter of his class is there and some of the teachers are too. He smiles, a genuine smile after so long.

Maybe, just maybe, there was hope after all.

Though the world might have ended, maybe, just maybe, it was the birth of a new one…

* * *

***Cheers***

**Celebrate with me because I have finished volume one of the Ill Fate. I would be offering cookies and such but I'm not that kind of guy. Free BEER and WINE for anyone who wants. Enjoy.**

**Next Volume: No Hope**

** Next on HYTTD Ill Fate:**

**Hiccup freezes in his tracks, his eyes stares vacantly ahead. "Father?"**

**"Because you are not my son!" Stoick shouts.**

**Astrid glares daggers as the Mayor walked away. "How could he just banish him like that?"**

**"Please, please stop," Hiccup pleads, panting and thrusting wildly of pain.**

**"Boy, be quite. We are conducting an experiment here," the man says, as he brings the axe down on Hiccup's bitten foot….**

**I might have revealed too much. **

**Feel free to review. **

**mh10_anthony.**

**Cya**


End file.
